Their Dirty Little Secret
by xLovexbunnyx
Summary: The story begins with the meeting of Harry Potter, and Dianna Malfoy (Draco, Gender swap) In their 6th year. Both in Gryffindor, and passing by each other for 6 years, They have a class together and Harry and Dianna fall madly in love. It was love at first sight, as someone may say! (AUTHOR IS TAKING A BREAK- CAN'T WRITE WHILE SHES SICK)
1. The Latecomer (chapter 1)

Chapter 1  
The second bell rang, signaling the start of class. Harry was running late, on the first day of classes. He didn't run, but he walked briskly, avoiding a collision in the halls. After 3 more minutes, he stood panting in the doorway, the whole class looked at him as if he murdered someone. He responded with rolling his eyes. Professor Snape, angerily, gleamed at him, and told him to sit down through his gritted teeth. Harry had to stifle a laugh, He imagined what it would be like if Snape's teeth were fake.  
With a quick glance around the room, he noticed no seats left except, in the second row, next to a girl with blonde hair, he couldn't stop staring at how long and beautiful it looked. Up until, Snape sighed and yelled, "Today, Potter!" His face already flushed with happiness, was now covered in embarrassment. He quickly Took his seat, facing it away from this mystery girl. He didn't want to look at her face.

Halfway through the class, Harry had almost, all of his attention on the teacher. Until, it felt like he was being watched. Like, eyes bore on his back. He turned his head slightly, so the teacher wouldn't notice and noticed, the mystery girl, smiling and staring at Him! She gave a little wave, and passed a note to him - But very discreetly so the teacher didn't see. Harry, would read it after class was finished.

The class seemed to drag on forever, before he heard the bell. He sighed with happiness, and pulled out the note. It read the following:

Dear Harry Potter,  
I know your name, yet you don't know mine. It's Dianna Malfoy :D  
know that you know my name, We are on a first name and last name basis. We could hang out tonight, in the gryffindor common room if you like, after classes? Only if you like, it would be lovely if we can get to know each other better. Hope we can meet tonight.  
Love,  
Dianna Malfoy

He couldn't stop blushing and smiling, through the remainder of the school day. He felt like he was floating on cloud nine! He felt so free, that the day just flew by, and before he knew it, he was sitting by the fire, in the common room, waiting for, Dianna! He heard a door open and saw a shadow coming down the stairs, and his breath drew from his body. She was breath taking! She wore a gryffindor sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans and knee high converse sneakers.  
'Strange, I always thought of her as a very proper girl, even in fashion choices?'  
Oh well, you get what you pay for. Well, in this case, not paying but wishing.  
She was the first to speak, "Hello, Harry, how are you?" she shyly smiled. Her voice was so angelic and soft. Harry, was finally able to catch his breath, and find his voice to reply to, Dianna,

"H-hello, Dianna..." he trailed off.  
"I noticed you faced away from me in, Professor Snapes, class today. Any real reason why?' People walked past them all around, laughing, talking and playing, and he sat thinking of why he faced away.

"Well, i was nervous, and Um...You looked very Pretty with your hair so, I didn't want to see a beautiful face to keep me distracted all through class..."

She giggled, "Oh, Harry, are you saying you like me?" She stared up at him under her long lashes. and a lump caught in his throat.

"Um, well it's only my first time meeting you, and um..So I really...wouldn't know how to feel about you..."

"well...Harry, I noticed that when you walked into class, that I liked you at the first glance. So I'm saying I like you." She gave him a wink, that made him, shiver. She leaned in and whispered, "Harry Potter, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Before he could answer, She kissed him, which sent him soaring.


	2. The Dating Disaster (Chapter 2)

It has been a week, since Dianna kissed Harry, they are the newest couple at Hogwarts. Harry thought he should treat his beloved, to a romantic date, their first week of school is over, and he wanted her to relax and feel special at the start of the weekend. So he had ordered flowers, bought her chocolates, and he was going to treat her to a nice dinner at a resturant in town.

Dianna was, nervous as any 16 year old girl would be, going on a first date, with their first boyfriend. It was scary, but exciting. She put on the finishing touches of make up. Eyeliner, and Lipgloss (not too much!) and a dash of blush. She had put on her new black swirled dress, and black flats, her mother, gave her. She shook out her hair and smiled into the mirror, smiled and winked.

She walked slowly down the stairs, her heart beating every second, with every step down the way. She got to the bottom, and there he was.

Harry.

He stood gaping at her. She giggled and he moved forward and bent down and took her hand and brushed his lips against the back of her hand. He straightened up, and she spoke, "Why Mr. Potter, have you fallen ill? You're very well groomed and acting like a gentlemen? should I be worried?" She giggled, and he playfully punched her shoulder.

"Much better, My love!"

"Oh haha I'm only trying to be nice."

He walked away and grabbed the gifts he gave bought for Dianna, and she was surprised.

"For you, my sweet."

"Oh, Harry" She had tears in her eyes. Happy tears, but Harry was glad to kiss those tears of her cheeks.

They walked hand in hand, and out to the town.

_

In atleast an hour they made it to the, resturant they were going to dine in. Hand in hand, again, he talked to the women, up front and she escorted them inside, saying they were allowed to sit at any table except the reserved ones.  
Harry, scanned the room, and his heart sank... the two faces he didn't want to see were tables away!

Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger!


End file.
